


What started as a whim...

by Ashratherose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor, M/M, Miscarriage, Omega Yuuri, Omegaverse, Rape, Sex, Smut, Trigger Warnings, i love these dorks too much, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: Hi AllThis is jus a quick fic, a lot like my othersOnce again written on my iPhone so spelling/grammar might suck in places.Please let me know in the comments <3I was trying to sleep but this fic walked into my head and wouldn't leave!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All  
> This is jus a quick fic, a lot like my others  
> Once again written on my iPhone so spelling/grammar might suck in places.  
> Please let me know in the comments <3
> 
> I was trying to sleep but this fic walked into my head and wouldn't leave!

*

Yuri shivered. His head was throbbing... no... correction, his whole body was throbbing, it's just his head that hurt the most.

He'd hidden it from Victor and he didn't know if he'd be able to hide it any longer.

The incident had happened walking home from the ice rink. He'd left Victor training Yurio for the night and was walking home. He could still remember how the moon had seemed so bright, he'd been staring at it just before someone had thrown him against the wall. 

To begin with he didn't realise what was happening. It wasn't until he felt his pants being yanked at and another pair of hand gripping his arms that panic set in. They were going to rape him. 

Being an omega he'd always taken his suppressants they shouldn't have known he was an omega. Maybe it was a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time... 

He's kicked and screamed, trying to fight with all he had but the alphas had laughed. One after another they'd taken him, over and over until he'd passed out. They were gone when he'd awoken.

He'd tried to redress himself but his pants were ruined. Tears streamed down his face silently. What had he done to deserve this.

So there he was just hours before he was set to compete against Yurio. This night would decided his whole skating future and he couldn't afford to lose.

Flushing the toilet he pulled himself up. He ignored the wave of dizziness that gripped him and forced himself out the cubicle and over to the sink. Rinsing his hands he examined himself in the mirror. Dark bags hung under his eyes and he was disgusted at what he saw.

He couldn't let Victor leave. In the short time they'd been together Yuri had started to develop some form of feelings for the older Russian that went beyond simple admiration. He'd never been in love before and he wondered if this is what it felt like.

Angrily he slammed both hands down hard onto the laminated surface. He would win and Victor would stay.

*  
Skating that night he tried to pour all his feelings and uncertainty about Victor into the performance. He'd stayed up with Minako all night because he'd known the way he'd been skating was clashing with what he was feeling.

He'd always been ashamed of his omega side. He'd been a social outcast and bullied mercilessly growing up and didn't know he to let anyone on in. But Victor had broken that. He'd changed something and Yuri felt his world expand. He wanted to explore these feelings further and that meant having Victor by his side to do that.

Finishing his routine, for the first time in years he felt alive. He didn't know how he'd gone really but the cry of the crowd felt like a jumpstart to his dead heart. He remembered all over again the joy of skating.

*  
Yurio had left and now he and Victor were training daily. He didn't want to admit it to himself but it was becoming exhausting. At night he could barely sleep because of the reoccurring nightmares and the mornings were spent shivering over the toilet. He didn't want to admit it to himself... what it meant...

He'd gone to to do a triple toe loop but he'd been going to fast. Failing awkwardly to the ice pain flared through his belly and almost immediately the inside of his thighs began to dampen. Moaning he curled into a ball trying to ignore his bodies screams. He finally had Victor to himself and he was terrified he'd leave.

Victor had known Yuri wasn't going to make it, the shout in his throat died as Yuri hit the ice. Skating over he stopped just short of his student. He could smell blood in the air. Shit.

Yuri wouldn't let him touch him but he pushed past his protests and awkwardly pulled him off the ice. He tried to ignore the small patch of blood standing out against the whiteness of the ice. Sitting Yuri down on the bench Victor quickly undid both set of skates. Yuri was moaning and clutching at his belly.

He had no idea what to do. 

Running to the reception he forced Youko to call an ambulance before hurrying back to Yuri.

His student had slipped from the bench to the floor still moaning. Tears were streaming down his face. Victor had no idea what to do. In all his years of skating nothing like this had ever happened.

*  
The ambulance trip wasn't very long and they'd administered something that had helped with Yuri's pain.  
They asked him all sorts of questions about Yuri's medical history but he had no idea. There was one question that puzzled him more than anything: Did he know Yuri was pregnant?

He'd seen Yuri skate and something inside him had stirred. He could see the kids potential and all the things he lacked as a skater Yuri excelled at. He'd come over as a whim but getting to know Yuri had opened a side of himself he'd never known before.   
But to think his student had been pregnant and he hadn't even noticed... had Yuri known? Surely he wouldn't have sent Victor away if he had. That's just the kind of person he was. He wouldn't have wanted to waste Victors time, knowing he wouldn't be able to skate soon.

He realised he was lost in his own thoughts when the doctor gently shook his shoulder. He shook his head before smiling and apologising. The doctor asked him if he wanted to see Yuri and Victor nodded his agreement.

Walking into the room he didn't know what he'd expected. Yuri was hunched over, knees to chest. Small sobs broke the rooms silence. Moving over Victor took a seat in the visitors chair not knowing what to say.

"How are you feeling..." he cringed at himself. Of course Yuri was feeling shit... ffs Victor.

"You should have told me you were pregnant! This is great! You and your partner must be pretty happy..." he frowned at his own words remembering the conversation they'd had not that long ago. Yuri had said he'd never dated and that he had no experience sexually. 

Yuri's breath hitched and his sobs got louder. Rising out of the chair Victor moved to the bed and scooped Yuri against him. Rubbing his back.

"Yuri...?"  
Yuri's hand slipped up and grabbed Victors shirt.  
"I... don't... even... know... who... the... father... was"  
Victor frowned. Yuri wasn't as promiscuous or out going as he was so he doubted he'd just go randomly find someone to hook up with, no matter how curious he was feeling.

"What do you mean..." Victor tried to keep his voice even but a sick dread was rising  
"I was raped... and now... I'm here..."   
"Yuri...I..." I what? What was he supposed to say?  
"I'm here... it's ok..."  
Yuri shook his head  
"I miscarried... I tried so hard to hide it from you and you still found out... maybe you should just go back to Russia..."

Victor scolded himself again, he really should have put two and two together when they asked if he'd known about Yuri's pregnancy.

"Please... don't tell my family... I don't want them to hate me..."  
Yuri dissolved into a fresh bout of sobs and Victor quickly assured him he wouldn't, though he was sure the hospital would have called his parents anyway.

*  
Yuri was kept in overnight and released the next morning. His stomach still hurt and everything just seemed like to much effort.  
Victor had banned him from skating for the next week so he was cooped up at home. 

All he wanted was to be on the ice. He wanted to take back that feeling of joy before he forgot it again. He knew his body needed to heal but it didn't make him feel any better.  
He'd shown a side to Victor that he couldn't possibly take back and hide and he was sure the Russian was probably planning to leave him. 

Even after a week his stomach was still sore but there was no way he wasn't going to compete. Victor had promised to stay so now Yuri was determined not to let him down.

He put every effort he could into showing Victor he'd made the right choice by staying. At night they'd spend hours talking about anything and everything. It was Victor that helped Yuri through all the pain, Victor who'd torn all his walls down and lain him bare. And it was Victor who had chosen to stay by him even after seeing it all.

Victor was the sun in Yuri cold world. The only warmth against his cold skin.

*  
Victor knew Yuri was nervous. He'd drawn 1 again at the qualifiers. Victor could only shake his head.

Watching Yuri Victor was desperately trying to find a way to calm him. If only this kid would believe in himself, he'd be unstoppable.

It'd taken him a long moment at the end of Yuri's short to realise. Yuri was skating for him. His heart missed a beat. Yuri was working his hardest to seduce him! When Yuri leapt into his arms he had to resist the urge to kiss him there and then. He'd never thought things would turn out like this.

He was falling hard for this kid.

Watching Yuri skate his free Victor was consumed with jealousy. So many people were watching the man he wanted. He wanted to steal Yuri away from the world. Even when Yuri had smacked his face against the rink side he found himself thinking how adorable it was.

He couldn't help but want to tease Yuri a little so he'd stepped away instead of catching him. He hadn't realised how much that had hurt Yuri until later.

*  
At the Beijing Cup Yuri had really shone! His short skate was incredible. Victor felt himself longing to be out on the ice with him to. 

That night Victor had planned to spoil him but Yuri had excused himself early. Victor knew he was probably winding himself up into a panic about the next day but had hoped he'd be able to snap out of it.

He hadn't expected Yuri to be in such a bad headspace the next morning. He didn't know what to do. He'd tried to force Yuri into taking a nap with him, hoping that the reassurance that he wasn't alone would help. But it didn't seem to.

Yuri only got worse and in the end Victor had led him down in to the car park. The look of sheer horror on Yuri's face when the crowd erupted pushed over the edge. He yelled at Yuri not to listen, clamping his hands over his ears. It didn't have the effect he'd wanted. When Yuri had gone to leave he did the only thing he could think of and shattered Yuri's heart. Part of his own heart had broke at his words.   
He hadn't expected the tears or for Yuri to yell at him.

Walking back to the rink was awkward. He had failed at making Yuri confident. It had taken Yuri bopping Victors head for Victor to snap out of his own thoughts. All he wanted was for Yuri to be happy. 

Watching Yuri skate so beautifully despite his mental and physical exhaustion had been too much for Victor. Running to meet Yuri down at the kiss and cry he finally let go of his self control. Jumping on Yuri he pressed a quick kiss to Yuri's lips. He was relieved when Yuri smiled so brightly up at him.

Yuri may not have won gold but he didn't care. Victor couldn't have been prouder.

*  
That night they curled up together on Yuri's bed. His room wasn't as fancy as Victors but Victor hadn't wanted to scare him off.

Simple kisses and light touches. Neither of them knew what to say so instead they let their bodies do the talking.

Victor could smell Yuri getting slick. He had to fight the urge to rip the omegas clothes off right then.

Yuri had only just realised himself and was trying to push down the panic in his throat. He let out out a half sob and Victor backed off.

"I'm sorry..." tears started to fall and Yuri's whole body trembled. He wanted Victor so bad. His omega side screaming at him to let the alpha knot him, but his wounds from that night were taking over.

Seeing Yuri panic Victor knew the struggle he must be feeling. Gently Victor wrapped his arms around him, holding Yuri as he sobbed. 

"It's ok..."   
Yuri was shaking his head and Victor bit down on his bottom lip.   
"Yuri its ok... I've got you..."  
He gently rubbed Yuri's back feeling the tension begin to loosen.

"We don't have to go any further than this... you know that... Yuri I don't ever want to do anything to hurt you..."

Yuri let out of a half choked sob and pulled back from Victor, staring up into his eyes.  
"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to fall in love with you..."  
Victor blinked not sure what to say. All he'd had until this moment was the feeling that Yuri felt that way it hearing the words made he feel so happy.

Gently he wiped away Yuri's tears.  
"When I came to Japan I had no idea what I was getting myself into. I wanted to know what made your skating so personal, I could see all the things I lacked in my own performances... I had no idea that you would become this special to me... Yuri I told you before it was my job to make you feel confident... I wish you could see you the way I do... I love you..."

Yuri stopped sobbing. Victor supposed it was the shock of his words. He was really terrible at this.

"Every day you surprise me with your strength"

He pressed a firm kiss to Yuri's lips tasting the salt from his his tears.  
"It doesn't matter to me if we can't have sex... I will wait until you're ready. I'm not going to leave you over something like this. I promise you!"

Yuri stared at him wide eyed. Victor felt himself blush in embarrassment, he wasn't usually this sentimental.

"Victor... I can't understand what you see in me... I can't see anything nice in myself and I don't have your confidence. I've been so scared that I'm going to wake up and find I'm still in that alley and all this was a dream"

"I promise you Yuri this is reality" he pulled Yuri's hand to his chest placing it over his heart  
"I felt like my heart was rotting, no matter what I did I couldn't surprise anyone anymore, it was like I was dying inside but you changed all that"

"Victor... I feel the same way... I lost my way and didn't know why I was skating anymore"  
"I know..."

They sat there a long moment. Neither knew what to say and both were feeling embarrassed by the honesty of their own words.

*  
Things began to move again. Yuri was practicing his quad flips and Victor couldn't contain how proud he felt. He wanted to scream to the world Yuri was his.

Things hadn't progressed in the bedroom but Victor didn't care. No one in the world knew Yuri's true Eros. Not even Yuri himself.

Yuri didn't know but Victor had organised a surprise for Yuri in Russia.

They had both slept through the flight, fingers intertwined and oblivious to the world. 

And now they were standing in Victors home. Yuri was taken back by how nice everything was and felt like he was intruding. Victor worked extra hard to erase his discomforts.

That night the two of them showered together. Yuri was moaning underneath Victors skilled hands, practically in heaven. 

He knew Victor was hard and could feel the alphas desire in his every movement. By the time they'd finished showering Yuri was pretty much putty in the alphas hands. After drying him off he let Victor carry him across and lay him out on Victors bed. He couldn't help but moan the smell of Victor filled his nose and sent his pheromones into overdrive. 

He could feel his self getting slicker but forced himself to remain calm. He trusted Victor.  
Victor wouldn't hurt him.  
Victor wouldn't discard him.

It was funny how a few weeks of simple touches and light kisses had made him feel so much more relaxed.

When Victor climbed onto the bed Yuri spread his legs shyly. Victor waited a moment before climbing up between them like he was giving Yuri the chance to change his mind. 

Gently Victor nuzzled into Yuri neck before kicking and kissing his scent gland. Yuri moaned from the sensation. He wanted so badly for Victor to bite down and claim him. 

Slowly working his way down Victor licked and nipped at his nipples until they were both red and angry. The stimulation was all to much and Yuri felt like he would break under Victors hands. 

Finally when Victors lips slowly slid down his erection he did. He felt shame for cuming so fast but Victor didn't seem to care, instead swallowing his semen like it was nothing.

"Victor..."  
Even though he'd just cum Victor licked and sucked at Yuri's penis. It felt amazing.

Pulling off Victor laughed softy at Yuri's sigh of disappointment   
"Yuri can I touch you more..."  
He could see the confusion in his boyfriends eyes and waited a moment for Yuri's brain to catch up.  
When Yuri nodded he smiled brightly. He knew it must have taken a lot for him to agree.

Sliding Yuri down Victor lifted his legs onto his shoulders.

Yuri tried to swallow the embarrassment he felt about being so exposed. He was still embarrassed when he felt Victors tongue start to lap at the slick he was leaking. It all seemed so indecent and Victors moans weren't helping.

Bit by bit he felt himself loosen up under Victors ministerings. His breath catching when Victor finally slid a finger inside. His body was crying out for more. But Victor was so very gentle that it was frustrating.

He felt Victors fingers run over his prostrate and sparks erupted behind his closed eyelids. Needy moans fell from his parted lips.  
"Victor..."  
His hands clenched the sheet at the sheer pleasure.   
"Yuri... you're so beautiful..."

Sliding out of Yuri Victor lowered his legs back down. Planting gentle kisses to Yuri's thighs.

"Victor please..."  
"What do you want me to do my love..."  
Yuri turned brighter red. Victor smiled at his cuteness  
"I want you..."  
"Yuri are you sure... we can stop here..."  
Yuri let out a low groan  
"Don't stop..."

Victor frowned. He knew he shouldn't push it but Yuri said he wanted him.

Reaching past Yuri he pulled a condom out of the nightstand draw.  
"Yuri if you want to stop at any time it's ok"  
Yuri hooked his legs around Victors back  
"Less talking... more doing..."  
He started to jerk himself off lazily so Victor would get the message.

Victor sent out a silent prayer to which ever god had seen fit to bestow this beautiful omega upon him.

Sliding into Yuri, Victor couldn't stop the moan. Sure he'd had sex before but it had never felt this good, and he honestly wasn't sure he was going to be able to last long at all.

He waited letting Yuri adjust before slowly moving shifting angle every so often until he hit against Yuri's prostate. Watching Yuri squirm for him and feeling his insides twitch was way too much, he could feel the heat pooling. Pushing away Yuri's hand he started to jerk him off in time with his thrusts.   
"Victor... knot me please..."  
His alpha side went into over drive and with a growl he scooped Yuri up so he was sitting in Victors lap. His pace quickened and his lips pressed hard to Yuri's. 

It didn't take long before Yuri came across his chest and Victors not long after. Yuri whimpered clawing at Victors back as Victors knot began to swell, Victor thrust up enjoying the sounds his lover was making. Yuri came again as Victor knotted him fully. He slumped against Victors chest completely drained.

Victor pressed a kiss to his sweaty forehead  
"I love you katsuki Yuri..."  
"...love...you...too..."

Victor held him close until his knot subsided enough to slide out. Yuri moaned and shivered the loss. Sliding out he slipped off the condom before tying the end, letting it drop to the floor.

Positioning Yuri comfortably he slipped off the bed to get a wet towel. His legs were still shaking.

Returning he gently cleaned his lover, earning him a sleepy smile. Fuck he loved this omega. Quickly he cleaned himself and slid up next to Yuri. Reaching out the rummaged through the beside draw again searching for his surprise for Yuri. His hand shook as he pulled it out.

Reaching over Yuri he slipped the ring down Yuri's finger. He'd had it fashioned in white gold, it mate have been simple but he knew it would suit Yuri perfectly. It took Yuri a moment to realise what had happened.

Yuri rolled over, now wide awake. His eyes shining.  
"Yuri this is my promise to you: I promise i will always love you, I will always need you and I will always support you. I know we have only been dating a short time so take this ring as a promise and when you are ready we'll officially bond"  
Yuri's mouth fell open before he nodded. His eyes never leaving the ring on his finger.

**sometime laters**  
"Victor!! Come on! We're going to be late!!" Yuri rushed out into the hotel room trying to straighten his tie  
"Yuri calm down..."  
Yuri shot him daggers and Victor laughed  
"It's ok if we're late! They can't start without us!"  
"Victor!"  
"Besides its tradition!"  
"Tradition for bride to be late! Not the grooms!" Yuri groaned in impatience  
"Yuri it's ok! Besides if you hadn't looked so good I wouldn't have had to jump you"  
Yuri blushed bright red and Victor laughed.   
Finally finished tying his shoes he made his was over to Yuri planting a light kiss to his lips   
"See look! Ready to go!" He took Yuri's hand pulling him towards the door  
"Fine! Just don't leave my side"  
"Never"


End file.
